Funhouse
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: It's Halloween and Jake and Matt have a trick for Jeff and Evan planned as they talk the two to go in the Funhouse at the Haunted Fair. Will they have the last laugh or will the trick of Halloween be on them? Includes Hardycest!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any person in this fic. There is no profit being made from this story other than the enjoyment of other people reading it and the enjoyment of writing it. So with that said, continue on past this legality crap that is terribly boring.**

Jake = Jack Swagger for those who don't know his real name.

_**

* * *

Funhouse**_

"Now Jeff, it's just a funhouse," Matt sighed, Jeff fighting to get away. "Jeff, stop being a baby!"

Jeff kept struggling. "No! I'm not going in there Matty, it's scary!" he whined, crossing his arms so that the other man couldn't keep pulling.

"If you go in I'll win you that skittles certificate at the other booth," he tried, hoping to convince Jeff into going in. "I'm sure Evan will go with you."

Evan's eyes widened, looking back at his buddy of the evening Jake. "You wouldn't make me go would you?" he asked, taking the hand of Jack Swagger's in his. "Jake?" He sighed, the bigger man only smiling at him.

"C'mon Ev, it's not going to hurt you and Jeff'll go with you," Jake explained, giving Matt a wink when Evan and Jeff started talking between themselves. "Go on, we'll be waiting at the end."

"Why won't you go with us?" the smaller two asked in unison.

"Because only two go at a time," Jake explained, showing them the sign that said: Two at a time only. "Baby, I promise, I'll be at the end." He pressed a kiss to the top of Evan's head and walked him closer.

"You better go win me that stuffed skeleton!" he huffed, looking back at Jeff and Matt. "And I want lots of candy too!"

Jake smiled before sighing, "You gotta stop hanging out with Jeff, he's rubbing off on you." He smiled though, looking down at his little angel. "I bet you'll have a great time."

Evan nodded. He only hoped. "Ok," he whispered, getting in line and waiting for Jeff.

"Matty…" Jeff whined again, stomping over to Evan. "It's gonna be scary without you." He pouted, wanting Matt to go through the fun house with him.

Matt rolled his eyes. He stroked Jeff's cheek before sighing. "You've been through this thing a thousand times Jeff, it's not like The Haunted Fair is new," he fought, stroking the long black and red locks. "We do this every year."

"I know, but you always go with me," Jeff pouted, leaning against Matt as they walked through the quickly evaporating line. "Evan, you have to hold my hand."

Evan smiled weakly, taking Jeff's cool hand in his. "This is still a strange fair," he said, trying to start a new conversation. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he hated funhouses. When he was little he peed his pants because one of the clowns had scared him so bad and ever since then he didn't go back.

"Yeah, Cameron loves Halloween so they have a little carnival or it. This year it's a little cold though," Matt said, walking up to the landing and smiling at the two shivering friends. "We'll be right here at the end."

Jeff and Evan nodded, Jake and Matt waving to them. They went through the orange and black spinning tube and past the black curtain.

Jake and Matt shared and evil smile as the two people in black robes manning the doors stood in front of the entrance, showing that the ride was down for a while.

Evan grabbed Jeff's arm, the mirror room being first. He looked at himself in each mirror. He was fat. He was skinny. He was shorter. He was tall. He was facing a skeleton. He screamed, making Jeff jump.

Jeff looked over, two large glowing skeletons coming out of nowhere and grabbing them, covering their mouths. He tried to fight, kick, scream but the hold was too tight and before he had a second to do anything he felt a hand groping the front of him, this one of someone else. He looked over at Evan, two men holding him down and molesting him.

Evan had tears in his eyes. He felt the warm hand over him, undoing his pants and then touching his most personal area. He whimpered, the one behind him pulling off his glove. "Please," he begged, standing still, hoping that if he didn't fight they would let him go.

The man chuckled, forcing him against one of the fun mirrors. He lifted his mask slightly, inserting two fingers into his mouth to wet them. He then eased them into Evan.

"Wai…" Evan was cut off, the hand of the other skeleton cutting him off. He tried to scream, the tears in his eyes running down his cheeks.

Jeff kicked at the two holding him, hoping to get free to help Evan. His mouth was also covered with a skeleton glove, a pair of hands from another skeleton running over him. "Stop it!" he cried, his voice muffled by the hand. He hissed in pleasure, his own cock leaping free and being touched with warm hands. He tried to ignore what was happening.

A light fog was starting to roll in and suddenly the room was filled with it. It surrounded Evan and Jeff, making the dimly lit room near impossible to see in.

Jeff was released and before he thought he was trying to run and find Evan, only to run into another body. He looked up and screamed.

A hanging figure was there, the skin real feeling. The eyes were wide open and looking down at Jeff.

Jeff tried not to shake like he was and walked past it, his voice gone from fear. He needed to find Evan so they could get out. He walked into another room, this one pitch black. The door slammed shut behind him and Jeff turned and yanked his hardest to open it again. He looked around the room, trying to find something to help him out. After all now he was separated from Evan and he wasn't going to get to him that way.

A figure slammed into Jeff, sending him crashing on a soft mattress on the floor.

Jeff looked up, unable to see but he could feel the hand that was inside his pants that he had completely forgotten to zip back up. He groaned, a hand covering his mouth, the other moving back to tease his dry entrance.

"Please don't," Jeff whimpered, trying to scoot away. He was yanked to his knees, the other persona standing and pulling down his pants, showing his large erection.

He pushed Jeff's head closer, forcing it into the smaller man's mouth. "Suck," he growled, fisting his hand in the long hair.

Jeff bit down hard on the appendage, earning a howl from the other man. He stood, trying to find a way out and succeeded, stumbling on a hanging bridge over a large room that was bathed in orange light, showing below the shiny spikes and bones. He gulped, tucking himself away and zipping his pants before hurrying across, hoping he didn't wobble too much. He entered another room, this one with white walls and polka dots. He looked around finding nothing. "Evan…?" he whimpered, turning his back to the room. He was grabbed from behind and pushed into a corner, the scary clown holding him forcing their bodies together.

Jeff tried to scream, his voice cut off by a mouth against his and a plastic mask between him and the person.

* * *

Evan was being moved, the skeletons holding on to him and pushing him into another room, this one with scream masks everywhere. He looked around, pulling pants up and fastening them. Each mask freaked him out more than the last and before he could make it to the silver door he was grabbed by two sets of hands, both in a scream costume. He wanted to scream out in terror but nothing came out.

One covered his lips with their gloved hand while the other dropped to their knees and started to undress Evan's lower half. It looked up, gloved hands stroking Evan's soft cock. Bending back the Scream lifted its mask and took Evan into its mouth.

Evan groaned, the hot mouth on him turning him on. He tried to pull away, thinking of Jake waiting for him at the end and if he'd ever see him again. He kicked the one sucking him off and yanked free from the other and dashed off, pulling his jeans up. He held them up while he ran over several uneven steel steps and fell into a room full of old Victorian furniture. He looked around, finding nothing that could hurt him in the room. He sat on the old couch for just a moment trying to figure out where to go, the room to the left or the one to the right. He didn't know where he was or where he was going.

A cold hand snuck up Evan's leg, another moving up the other one, making Evan jump up from the couch and start running from the ghost that was under the couch.

He ran left, and smiled, he was outside again. He saw the little grave plots and fake headstones and if he went far enough right or left he could just jump the fence and walk safely to the end and hopefully Jeff would be there. He hurried left again, seeing the lights from the rest of the fair and just as he was about to reach the fence he ran right into the thick plastic that separated him from freedom. "No!" he whimpered, the tint on the other side so no one could see in. He turned, the door to the last room shut and the other one on the other side of the grave yard. He shivered, hoping not to find anything to stop him. He walked quickly, only to have an ankle caught by a zombie lying in a shallow grave, a plastic shovel next to the mound of dirt.

The zombie stood, pulling Evan into the grave before pulling his pants off and fingering the soft flesh.

Evan struggled, clawing at the dirt that was digging into his back and legs. He flushed and cried out when two fingers entered him roughly.

"No!" he murmured, a bare hand covering his mouth as lips attacked his neck. He shook with fear, his cock hardening from the ministrations. He felt another finger enter him, stretching him for something he knew was coming. "Please…."

The other person's head shook, turning Evan over to his hands and knees before pulling out their erect cock. "Ev," the man whispered, leaning over the small man and pressing a kiss to the backside of his ear.

"J-Jake?" Evan asked, looking back at the Zombie man. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shivering. "You asshole!"

Jake smiled, pulling the mask off and kissing Evan on the lips. "I just couldn't resist the idea," he explained, easing into Evan. He groaned.

Evan moaned aloud, fingers digging into the dirt. "Jake," he murmured, reaching back to take the other man's hand in his. "I still hate you."

Jake smiled, taking Evan's hand in his. "That's ok because now when you think of a funhouse, you'll think of me," he explained, moving in and out of Evan at a slow pace. "It's like shock therapy."

Evan groaned, unable to really think of what Jake was telling him, the feeling of his lover inside of him driving him mad. "More," he whimpered, needing release from all the fear he experienced.

Jake obliged, moving faster and taking Evan's erect cock in his hand to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Evan whimpered, moving back to meet each thrust before crying out Jake's name and climaxing, shooting little streams of cum in the dirt below him. He sighed in release, Jake continuing to thrust into him. "Jake, please. I need you to come in me," he whispered, resting his head on his hands on the mound of dirt.

Jake did just that after a few more thrusts, filling Evan with his seed. He breathed hard, Evan's name riding his lips. "I love you," he whispered, pulling out of Evan and holding him to him.

"Love you too," Evan murmured softly. "You're still an asshole."

Jake chuckled. "I know."

* * *

Jeff was wiggling away from the person holding him against the walls that looked like a twister game gone wrong. He looked around, pushing away from the man holding him. He knew it was man from the bulge in his costume pants. "Let me go!" he growled, pushing hard against the other man only to be held in place.

The clown shook his head, yanking Jeff's pants completely off of him and tossing them across the room. He grabbed the soft cock and dropped it his knees, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Jeff groaned, unable to fight the feeling. His fingers dug into the unsightly rainbow afro wig and tore it off, showing the long curly black hair. He looked down, shocked at the sight. "Matty?" he asked, pulling the man away from him. "Matt you prick!"

Matt smiled, pushing Jeff's hips flush to the wall and took Jeff's erection back into his mouth. He looked up, a hand cupping Jeff's heavy sac.

"Matty…" he whimpered, heart racing. Never in his life did he think his brother would be sucking him off.

Matt pulled away after a few more torturous minutes and stood, his lips next to Jeff's ear. "I want you Jeff," he whispered, hands slipping over the firm tush and between his cheeks. "Please."

Jeff didn't know what to say. Sure he'd always had a thing for Matt but he never thought it would ever get this far. He nodded, allowing his legs to be wrapped around Matt's waist as his brothers' cock touched his virgin entrance. "Matty…"

"It won't hurt for long," Matt whispered, thrusting hard into Jeff's body. "Relax Jeff, I'll make it better." He kissed Jeff hard as he moved within the smaller Hardy.

Jeff gasped, a shock of sudden pleasure shooting through him. He clutched onto Matt, holding on as wave after wave washed over him, a warm hand stroking him doing nothing but making him closer and closer to climax. He sucked in a breath of air before crying out, "Matt!" He shivered from each convulsion of his climax, his seed staining the front of the clown costume Matt was wearing.

Matt smiled, a hand on Jeff's hip, holding him in place while the other was now cupping Jeff's cheek. Crying out Jeff's name just moments later he came, filling Jeff completely with his seed. "Fuck, that was good," he whispered, earning a hard smack from Jeff. "What? Jeff, I've wanted you for a long time. You just didn't seem interested."

Jeff sighed, kissing Matt's lips softly. "I've wanted it too. You just didn't seem like you wanted me, or any guy for that matter," he replied, unwrapping his feet from around Matt's waist and standing, hissing out when Matt's cock slipped free from his body.

"Let's go home and talk it over," Matt suggested, retrieving Jeff's pants for him.

Jeff nodded. "Wait, then what about Evan?" He was still worried about his best friend.

"Jake was giving him a little bit of 'shock therapy'."

* * *

Once the two couples met on the outside of the funhouse without a single person interfering Jeff and Evan hugged each other tightly, thankful that the other was alright.

"Did you enjoy the fun house?" Jake asked, throwing an arm over Matt's shoulders with a smile.

Matt only nodded, the two in front of them glaring over their shoulders. "You do know they're going to get us back and it's going to be worse right?" he asked, looking up into the blue eyes of his friend.

Jake only nodded, a mixed smile on his lips. "Yeah. But it was worth it, Evan won't be scared of fun houses anymore," he rationed, looking over his little lover. "I'm gonna be afraid to sleep though."

Matt nodded. "Thanks for asking John and Mike to help us."

Jake looked at Matt curiously. "Mike is at home sick and John couldn't make it," he replied, looking back at the funhouse.

Matt turned too, unsure of who was helping them around the house. "Now that's scary."

"Yeah, no more fun houses for me."

-----------------------------

(A/N): So I was thinking of Halloween and I've realized something terrible. It is my favorite holiday tied with Christmas and I haven't done a Halloween fic yet. I know that it is a bit short and choppy but Halloween is like 2 days away and I just don't' have the time to write it out like I would like in time. So I hope this is ok. Let me know what you think. The story was inspired by Pink's Funhouse video and song. Title is Funhouse by Pink!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
